


Awake And Unafraid

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Broken Bones, Extreme Weather, Fire, Infected, M/M, Oxygen mask, Panic Attacks, Run!, Whumptober 2020, collapsed building, field medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: This day was just not working out for Kobra. He had planned to race Mr. Sandman, win, and then they were going to head back to the diner for dinner with the rest of the Fab Four. Of course none of that actually happened.~Fic Three for Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Awake And Unafraid

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Famous Last Words

This day was just _not_ working out for Kobra. He had planned to race Mr. Sandman, win, and then they were going to head back to the diner for dinner with the rest of the Fab Four. Of course none of that actually happened.

~

“So, best two out of three?” Mr. Sandman asked, grinning.

Kobra rolled his eyes, “I am going to win… but sure.” 

“Hey, are you two leaving soon?” DJ Hot Chimp came rushing over. “Dr D just issued a weather warning, flash floods are coming this way. I am getting a ride with Cherri.”

“Great, now our race is ruined” Mr. Sandman pouted.

Chimp rolled her eyes, “What I’m saying is, if you two want a ride or place to stay, let’s go now.”

“Thanks Chimp, but we will be fine.” Kobra sighed.

Chimp shrugged as she left, “Okay, good luck boys.”

“Guess we are heading back sooner than we thought.” Mr. Sandman leaned his head on Kobra’s shoulder. “Maybe that’s good, Ghoul can’t eat all of our food. I still can’t believe your brother lets him do that…”

Kobra laughed, “I know, it’s so annoying.” They started packing their stuff back onto their bikes and got ready to leave.

~

An hour later, they were still driving, trying to stay on higher ground. Kobra hissed as a drop of acid rain dripped onto his wrist. 

Mr. Sandman turned, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a light burn. Not far from here is a shed, we can wait out the storm.” Kobra shook the water off of his helmet and kept driving.

Once at the shed, they pulled their bikes in, and sat down in the farthest corner. 

“Can I see it?” Mr. Sandman asked. He knew how Kobra was with injuries, always leaving them just long enough they would be dangerous.

“Okay,” Kobra shrugged and pulled off the bandana he had wrapped around the wound. “It’s not _that_ bad.”

Mr. Sandman hummed, “I disagree.” There was a large burn mark, and it was bleeding slightly. “Kobes, really.”

“It really isn’t-” 

“Yes, it is. Don’t fight me, I am going to clean this.” Mr. Sandman gave him a glare, which would have meant more if he hadn’t laughed halfway through his words. He pulled out the last of their water, poured a little onto a clean part of the bandana, and started to clean the wound.

Kobra winced, but otherwise stayed still. “Think it’s gonna scar?” He grinned.

“Hm, maybe.” He paused, “Tell me something,” He wrapped Kobra’s wrist with a piece of cloth, tied it tight, then pulled Kobra close.

“Party wants to repaint the ‘Am, him and Jet found some paints yesterday. I told him to save the paints for himself, but he refused. Like usual.” He laid his head on Mr. Sandman’s shoulder, “Hey Sandy?”

“Hm?”

“How long do you think we will be here?” 

“Not sure yet, hopefully not long.” 

“Okay,” Kobra closed his eyes, “‘m gonna sleep until it’s over.”

~

A few hours later, Kobra was woken up. He felt like he was boiling. He scrambled up and looked around. At first he didn’t know what he was looking at. Then he realized the yellow-orange flashes were flames. “Sandy, Sandy, wake up, now!” He roughly shook the other boy.

Sandy got up, “What’s wrong?” Once he looked around, he whispered, “Oh Phoenix Witch.”

The flames had shot up around the door, and along two walls. One of the beams had fallen, blocking the door. 

“What happened?” Sandy asked. He grabbed Kobra’s bike and pulled it closer.

“I think lightning hit the roof.” Kobra was starting to panic, “I don’t think we can get out.” He looked around quickly. 

“We’ll figure it out, this building isn’t that strong.” Mr. Sandman looked over, “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m not okay,” Kobra gritted out, “Too small of a space. I’m claustrophobic” The flames were getting smaller, due to the rain still falling outside.

“Okay, okay, let me think.” Mr. Sandman looked at the walls, then had an idea. “We can knock this part of the wall out. See?” He knocked on the wall, and it started to crumble.

Kobra grabbed his raygun and fired one shot into the wall. The wall shuddered, but held up. Then the two boys broke open the wall until there was a hole big enough for the bikes and them.

“Let’s go.” Sandy said. The rain was just rain now, no acid thankfully. He grabbed Kobra’s bike and drug it through. He then stepped through. “C’mon Kobes, the roof isn’t looking good.” 

Kobra nodded, stepped towards the hole, then stopped, “Wait.” He then turned around and walked back deeper into the building. 

“Kobes, get out here!”

The roof made a shrieking sound as it started to give way. Too many of the support beams had been burnt. 

Kobra came back into view with Mr. Sandman’s bike. “You will need it.” He choked out. “Sandy, run!”

Then the roof collapsed.

~

Kobra woke up in agony. Every part of him was aching. He choked on what could only be an oxygen mask, and tried to turn away from it. He groaned as he had flashbacks to the last time he had been in this situation. He started to panic as he realized, he had to be back in Battery City. Only BLI had hospital equipment.

 _Phoenix Witch, how am I going to get out of this?_ Kobra thought. He opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light. He looked around, seeing the blue walled room, and frowned. BLI walls were always white. Finally his eyes settled on a figure in the corner, Mr. Sandman was sitting in a chair next to Kobra’s hospital bed, his head laying next to Kobra’s ankle.

Kobra huffed a laugh which caused Mr. Sandman to stir. “Kobes? Are you awake?” He grinned when he saw Kobra’s slight nod. “Give me a minute.” He leaned out the door and yelled, “Benze! C’mere! He’s awake!” Then he sat back down and took Kobra’s hand.

Dr. Benzedrine came in and sighed, checking Kobra over, “Looks like you will make a full recovery. Now, I have a few other things to deal with.” He then abruptly left.

“Seems like Dr. Ben is doing well.” Kobra grinned.

“He was worried,” Sandy grinned back.

There was a knock at the door, and Donnie and Horseshoe came in. 

“Hey you two,” Kobra could tell Dr. Ben had given him something for the pain, due to the slight fuzziness he felt.

“He’s right, Dr. Benze was worried. He was just pretending not to be, like usual.” Donnie shrugged. 

“Now that you're awake though, we can call your crew again and let them know.” Horseshoe smiled. 

As they left, Donnie leaned over and stage-whispered, “Mr. Sandman was worried. He slept here the whole time…” They both laughed as they walked back down the hall.

Kobra turned, “Is that true?” 

Mr. Sandman nodded, “I thought you were dead, the rest of The Suitehearts showed up just after the roof fell in. They found me kneeling at the shed, digging through the rubble.”

“I am so sorry Sandy, I couldn’t think of anything but keeping you safe.” Kobra frowned

“I know, but all you got was an infected hand, and a broken rib.” Sandy laughed. He leaned in and hugged Kobra. “Don’t worry Kobes, everything will be okay.”

“I love you Sandy,” Kobra whispered

“I love you too Kobes, more than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Includes  
> Day 4-Collapsed Building  
> Day 9-Run!  
> Day 12-Broken Bones  
> Day 13-Oxygen Mask  
> Day 14-Fire  
> Day 18-Panic Attacks  
> Day 20-Field Medicine  
> Day 21-Infected  
> Day 27-Extreme Weather
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
